Tinkers' Construct
Tinkers' Construct is a mod that allows you to repair and modify tools without any costly iron or anvils, as well as adding lots of new weapons and tools that are customizable using different materials for different parts. Getting Started A book is placed into your inventory as you spawn and as you create mod items. These books give any crafting recipe that you will need for this mod. In the first book you will be given two sets of recipes. One is made of wood tables and the other is for seared bricks and what comes from them. To get a second instructional book, craft and place one of the four wood tables. To get the third instructional book, craft and place one of the seared brick pieces. Five Starting Tables *Stencil Table * Pattern Chest *Part Builder *Tool Station (Tier 1 Forging) *Tool Forge (Tier 2 Forging) Village Structures It is possible for this mod to generate village structures. More research on these structures' rarity and contents might be needed. * Smeltery: A small 2 block tall smeltery casting bins and tables. * Tool hut: A medium / small building with a pattern chest, stencil table, part builder, and a tool station in it. Modifiers Modifiers are used to augment tools to create a variety of effects or affect the tool's stats. A list of the modifiers currently in the game can be found here or in the in-game book, Materials and You. Material Table Each Material Has a set of attributes associated with it. The durability is the number of uses a tool will have if its "business end" is made of that material. e.g. A wooden Hatchet will have 59 uses. The handle modifier is a multiplier which you multiply the base durability of the tool by. e.g. A wooden hatchet with a Green Slime Rod for a handle will have 118 uses (59 * 2). NOTE: In Materials and You Vol. 2, the "Full Tool Durability" is listed. This is the durability of an item with a handle and "business end" of that material (base durability * handle mod). The mining speed is the relative speed at which the tool will gather materials, be it mining ores or chopping down trees. It should be noted that this number is irrelevant for weapons; higher mining speed does not correlate with any damage done by weapons of the same material. Mining level indicates what materials a Pickaxe of that material would be able to mine. It should be noted that this can be improved for low-level materials by affixing a Diamond to a Pickaxe via the Tool Station. Base attack is a measure of damage (in hearts) done to an enemy with 0 armor. Testing needed to compare this number with different tools. This mod's tools and weapons are not enchantable in an Enchanting Table. However, there is a glitch that if a tool has enough Luck applied to it to have Fortune I-III (or possibly other Modifiers that give vanilla enchants), you can enchant it with as many enchantments for no level cost. TS Video Gallery File:Minecraft Tutorials - Tinkers Construct - The Basics File:Minecraft Tutorials - Tinkers Construct - Smeltery File:Minecraft Tutorials - Tinkers Construct - Tool Forge and much more File:Mod Spotlight - Tinkers Construct|Direwolf20's mod review File:Tinkers Construct Explained File:Tinkers Construct Explained UPDATE File:Edss minecraft showcase tinkers construct mod (part 1) basic File:Minecraft showcase tinkers construct mod (part 2) material properties-0